halostuntingfandomcom-20200214-history
Split Window Ledge (Chill Out)
The Split Window Ledge on Chill Out is a very long ceiling ledge that requires at least 4 players for stacking on Halo (PC). The ledge takes the player to the window above the Rocket Launcher Room, where they can then jump down to the Trapezoid and the doorways. Tutorial From Red Base This stunt requires the cooperation of at least five players who shall be referred to as Player 1, Player 2, Player 3... etc. #Do the Behind the Glass ledge using the Red Base Doorway Telebump up to the point where you do the final jump into the room behind the glass. #Have Player 1 move around to the side of the window that is closest to the hallway that leads behind the base. #Have Player 1 jump onto the corner of the window in front of them. #Have Player 1 jump to the corner of the room directly in front of them. #Have Player 2 stand in the hallway against the wall. #Have Player 1 jump onto Player 2's head. )]] #Have Player 1 jump down towards the end of the hallway where the window is. #Have Player 1 proceed down to the end of the box. #Have Player 2 stand at the end of the hallway. #Have Player 1 jump onto Player 2's head. #Have Player 1 jump onto the ledge in the doorway. #Have Player 2 repeat everything that Player 1 just did with Player 3, Player 4, and Player 5 stacking. #Once Player 2 is in the doorway have Player 3 jump onto Player 1's head and onto the left side of Player 1's head. #*''Player 3'' must be as close to the wall as possible and as far left on Player 1's head as possible. #Have Player 2 crouch jump onto Player 1's head. #*''Player 2'' must be careful to not move too far into the map or too far out of the map upon the risk of falling into the void or popping back into the map. #Have Player 2 crouch jump onto Player 3's head. #*''Player 2'' must be careful to not move too far into the map or too far out of the map. #Have Player 2 crouch walk backwards on Player 3's head to make space for Player 4 to jump onto the other edge of Player 3's head. #*''Player 2'' must be careful to not move too far back or too far into or out of the map. #Have Player 4 jump onto Player 3's head. #*''Player 4'' must be as close to the wall as possible. If Player 4 falls off of Player 3's head before they reach the wall Player 2 needs to move back a bit more on Player 3's head. #Have Player 2 crouch jump onto Player 4's head. #*''Player 2'' must be careful to not move too far into the map or too far out of the map. #Have Player 2 uncrouch and then center themselves on Player 4's head. #Have Player 2 run jump onto the split in the window. Category:Stunts Category:Multiplayer Category:Chill Out Category:Ledges Category:Ceiling Ledges Category:Halo: Combat Evolved